The start of the end Part two
by Sound-Ninja-Gaiden08
Summary: Part two of the start of the end series. should i keep this going? well read and review. WARNING; : you may need tissues


Well I'm back again with another one of my shorts…. Well not as short as this one looks.

In this installment of Intertwined Destines, it's a prelude to the entire story; I know I need to stick to one thing, but hey, as long as it gets done…

"Great… Just fucking great" the thirteen year old muttered vehemently staring at the ceiling, her cheeks streaked with tears, and her shirt and pants soaked in blood. Nothing seemed to be going right today. Not only were her teammates dead, and her Sensei in critical condition, but she had been left unharmed, and was now currently in a chakra blocking room, her hands chained above her head.

She could just scream at the way she was being treated, like a criminal. Frustration, depression, and most of all guilt was coursing through her at that very moment, washing over her in overwhelming waves that brought a sting back to her eyes.

Where was Kai? She wondered. She was always there when Gaiden needed her. But this time something was different. Kai should have been there hours ago.

But alas twelve hours after being restrained and put in a cell. Kai still wasn't there for her.

When the door slowly creaked open, Gaiden knew something was wrong when she looked up. Tsunade was there, and was looking. Grim to say in the least. The woman couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"Gaiden…" she began not knowing how to put the words. " It's Kai…. She's…"

A strangled sob was what she got from the girl who shook her head fiercely, not wanting to believe, what was being said to her. Not wanting to believe that her best friend had been because of her. Denial, that's what she was feeling. As well as cold and bitter shock. Resentment and hatred rose up from the pits of her stomach.

"How, how the fuck did she die?" the girl demanded, her normally peaceful blue eyes changing to a vivid amber, her pupils becoming snake like, and her voice, low and broken, as tears spilled over once more and trailed down her cheeks.

" We don't know… we are still investigating that" Tsunade answered, releasing the chains from the girls arms, who's arms fell weakly to her sides as she stared numbly at the wall. Her breathing becoming ragged and erratic.

Gaiden looked down at her hands and clenched her fists turning, one of them connected roughly with the wall, a resounding crack filling the room as bones shattered and her shoulders shook violently, and she shook her head.

"K…kai cant be dead…" She whispered, "She just can't be gone… S…She promised me… Damnit… she promised she would never leave me. The teen screamed in anguish, unaware of the pair of arms that wrapped around her.

Tsunade shook her head and whispered to her "I know… I know it hurts Gaiden… To feel so helpless, like the entire world is against you." she gently stroked the girls back and trying to calm her, whispered. "Don't give up… don't you dare let this stop you.."

Days later 

A large white table was set up, a casket lying on it, open, and standing by it in the dieing light of the candles was Gaiden shaking her head. This wasn't right, not only were her team mates gone, but now her best friend? It was all too much. Life as a shinobi is rough, hard, and unforgiving. She walked out of the academy understanding that one day one of her friends or comrades won't walk away from a mission alive, one day she herself won't come home. She thought she'd be able to handle it when the time came. But now when Kai was gone…who was she trying to kid?

A painful ache in her heart was telling her _ leave.. You don't belong here_ she shook her head and answered the voice in herself. I can't.. Not until I say good bye.

The room slowly filled and she walked back to her seat, her eyes blood shot and her cheeks swollen. Exhaustion was evident, as she had not slept once in those three days after finding out her Best friend was gone.

Tsunade stood at the podium and spoke softly" I ask you all now to take a moment of silence. The sound of music softly flowed from the loud speakers. And it was in that moment that Gaiden realized. This was real. It wasn't one of her nightmares. And in that moment anguished sobs passed her lips and a hand softly squeezed her shoulder. Looking up. She saw it was Anko, Kai's best friend.

She smiles sympathetically as Gaiden buried her face against her and sobbed silently. Deep in the recesses of Anko's mind she was silently cursing Gaiden's father.

HE should be the one here comforting his daughter. But fate wasn't working that way. Orochimaru had left so shortly after Skylar had died, and left Gaiden alone when she was just months old. On Kai's door step. Of course that was to be expected, as Kai was Skylar's former teammate.

But that still didn't excuse the fact that he had done it. _' But'_ Anko mused

' _Grief makes people, make rash decisions._' Gaiden had fallen silent in her arms, and looking down, a small smile cracked her lips. The child had fallen asleep, and was peacefully lying there, relaxed. Asleep for the first time and days.

After the funeral was over, Anko spoke to Tsunade. The village council, was going to try her as an adult… they actually thought she had killed her own team mates. But Both Anko and Tsunade knew better. Gaiden was different from her father. She never harbord resentment against any one.

But both Tsunade and Anko.

Knew that was going to change.

All that was left.

Was to watch, and wait.

To Pray, that by some act of the gods.

Gaiden would never stray into to the darkness.

But as fate had it.

That was not meant to be.

Because a much darker force was present in Gaiden.

That one day, could destroy her, if she didn't learn to control it.


End file.
